De monstruos y hombres
by Kick-69
Summary: De cómo los monstruos matan a los hombres y de cómo los hombres se transforman en monstruos Y viceversa. SHORTFIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ojalá fuera Rick Kirkman, así podría saludar personalmente a Norman pero bueno, sólo soy una pobre chica estudiante de historia que lidia con su enamoramiento de su profesor de sociología. Por si no les quedó claro, THE WALKING DEAD NO ES MÍO. Todo lo demás, bueno, es mi locura.

**Parting:** Beth/ Daryl. Personajes secundarios: Rick. Después se nombra a uno que otro.

**Rating:** K+ (sí, así, bien tranquilito)

_**Título: De monstruos y hombres.**_

_**By: Kick-69**_

_**Capítulo I: Él.**_

Si había algo que veía Daryl, era confusión y desastre.

Claro, aparte del humo, del brillante sol sobre su cabeza, de los caminantes errantes buscando qué comer, de la sangre impregnada en el suelo. Y vio el anhelo en los ojos del hombre al cual él acababa de herir con una flecha. Anhelo a morir.

Escuchó trotar a alguien y cuando se volteó, se sorprendió de ver con un arma de tal porte a Beth. No, ya la había visto con un arma. Le sorprendía verla _viva._

-¡Debemos sacar a los niños con el autobús!- exclamó alarmada.

Daryl podía ver manchas de polvo en sus pómulos. También un poco de sangre. Era obvio que la muchacha estaba bajo el efecto de la adrenalina, y por eso no veía rastros de lágrimas. Ella no estaba llorando. Ella no estaba derrumbándose. Ella estaba intentando salvar a la gente, cuando su padre acababa de morir.

-Debemos irnos- dijo él tranquilamente y pudo ver las arrugas en la frente de la chica- ya, ¡muévete!

Fue un toque. Tiró de su codo. Y ese fue el momento en el que ella parecía no saber dónde estaba. Sólo lo seguía a él, dejando atrás primero los cadáveres, luego los caminantes, luego los alambrados caídos, luego el recuerdo de su padre, luego a Judith, luego a Maggie, luego a Glenn, luego… a su familia.

Daryl podía ver todo aquello en esos dos pozos de agua azules, pero agradeció al cielo que ella corría detrás de él. Sólo corría.

…

_**HOLAAAAAAAAAAA!*se esconde tras la puerta***_

_**PERO COMO HAN ESTADO, GUAPURAS? *así, bien a lo Yuya, no les ofrezco belleza pero sí fanfics :D***_

_**Sí, no tengo NI UNA EXCUSA sólo diré que la vida estuvo machacándome un poco, pero acá estoy. Sí, ódienme porque estoy con este pequeño show cuando tengo dos sin terminar. **_

_**Todo empezó como un OS pero terminó en capítulos muy cortos y de sólo, cinco capis si no me equivoco. Los escribí entre ayer y hoy a la mañana, ya que por fin dejé de rendir en la maldita universidad. Y sólo sé, que una persona que quiero mucho cumplió años hace semanas y yo no LE DI NADA DE REGALO DDDDDDD:**_

_**Así que este shortfic, va dedicado a Mai, Miss Primrose en , la primer persona que me crucé del fandom, la primer persona con la que compartí esta pareja y es una persona que me ha ayudado mucho tanto en la escritura, como en la vida *sí, esa que vivimos entre golpes, llantos, libros y música aparte del amor y blablabla***_

_**Hoy no fue un día muy copado pero sin embargo estoy feliz, acá regalando esto para ella y ustedes, cuchurrumines ;)**_

_**Espero les guste, los subiré todos juntos probablemente así las recompenso. Y siempre GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR LEER Y HACERME FELIZ DE ESTA MANERA TAN SENCILLA :D**_

_**Nos leemos en un ratín, **_

_**Cambio y fuera, Yami!**_


	2. Ella

**Disclaimer:** ojalá fuera Rick Kirkman, así podría saludar personalmente a Norman pero bueno, sólo soy una pobre chica estudiante de historia que lidia con su enamoramiento de su profesor de sociología. Por si no les quedó claro, THE WALKING DEAD NO ES MÍO. Todo lo demás, bueno, es mi locura.

**Parting:** Beth/ Daryl. Personajes secundarios: Rick. Después se nombra a uno que otro.

**Rating:** K+ (sí, así, bien tranquilito)

_**Título: De monstruos y hombres.**_

_**By: Kick-69**_

_**Capítulo II: Ella.**_

Daryl podía escucharla con tranquilidad. Casi estaba hastiado, pero sin embargo, la oía.

Sabía que ella no sabía qué hacer y que necesitaba mover sus labios y articular sus cuerdas vocales para sentirse menos incómoda. Él no se sentía incómodo. Estaba acostumbrado a estar con personas que hablaban sin parar, por ejemplo, Merle.

Pero por las muecas y la mirada de Beth, cada vez más opaca, sabía que ella sí comenzaba a cansarse. A hastiarse. La menuda rubia comenzaba a odiarlo por su silencio, a odiarlo por habérsela llevado sin siquiera preguntar si en la prisión había alguien. Daryl podía ver en los ojos de ella que _clamaba_ por su familia. Y él no era nada.

La había oído llorar un par de noches. Si tenía que ser sincero, Daryl creyó que iba a tener que arrastrar con un cuerpo vivo pero muerto por dentro. Con alguien totalmente quebrado. Con la Beth de antes, la niña que necesitó herirse a sí misma para saber que quería vivir.

Daryl siempre creyó que el suicidio era de cobardes. Más de una vez tuvo que vendar las muñecas de su madre a causa de esa cobardía. Por eso, cuando aún la granja existía y ellos estaban en búsqueda de un lugar para pasar el invierno, supo que nunca podría mirar a los ojos y ser sincero con aquella menuda chica.

Cuando todo el clan, toda la familia vagó por los bosques aquel crudo invierno, agradecía que la muchacha sólo hablaba con su hermana, su padre y alguna que otra mujer. Siempre estaba sosegada, descuidada en un lugar. Y lo más importante de todo, sus brazos estaban cubiertos. Él no quería ver ninguna cicatriz, ninguna línea blanca.

Pero ahora era verano, y sus brazos delgados estaban más que expuestos. Y algunas pulseras se rompían cuando ellos huían entre los árboles, cuando sus ramas intentaban encerrarlos en alguna clase de jaula para que los caminantes se los comieran vivos.

Así fue como el suelo recibió más de una cuenta y así fue como Daryl vio las líneas blancas.

Pero ella no lloraba. Ella lo enfrentaba, ella lo empujaba, ella le gritaba, ella lo atacaba. Ella ya no callaba y Daryl no necesitó más mirar aquellas líneas dibujadas sobre su piel –que apostaban eran rugosas al tacto- sino que miraba a los ojos a la chica. Porque en ellos ya no veía esa estúpida sumisión. Daryl veía en ellos las garras de un león intentando salir. Intentando vivir.

…_**.**_

_**¡TARATARÁ! Hello again, girls ;)**_

_**¿Y les va gustando? Yo como que salto en la silla, mi mamá me mira raro jaja**_

_**Espero les guste, gracias por leer y todos díganle a Mai FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GUAPETONA :D**_

_**Cambio y fuera, nos leemos en un pelín ;) Yami.**_


	3. ¿Importa?

**Disclaimer:** ojalá fuera Rick Kirkman, así podría saludar personalmente a Norman pero bueno, sólo soy una pobre chica estudiante de historia que lidia con su enamoramiento de su profesor de sociología. Por si no les quedó claro, THE WALKING DEAD NO ES MÍO. Todo lo demás, bueno, es mi locura.

**Parting:** Beth/ Daryl. Personajes secundarios: Rick. Después se nombra a uno que otro.

**Rating:** K+ (sí, así, bien tranquilito)

_**Título: De monstruos y hombres.**_

_**By: Kick-69**_

_**Capítulo III: ¿Importa?**_

Sus ojos se veían brillantes, y Daryl sabía que eran a causa de las lágrimas y el alcohol que corría en su sangre. La muchacha escondió detrás de su oreja un mechón de pelo rubio, sucio y opaco. Se dijo a sí mismo que intentaría buscarle un acondicionador. Ella ladeó su rostro y sonrío.

–Me extrañarás tanto cuando me haya ido, Daryl Dixon.

Ella hoy sí lloraba. Lágrimas silenciosas, lágrimas que surcaban su rostro expulsando la muerte de _todos. _Pero Beth sonreía, una sonrisa, sincera y triste, pero sonrisa al fin.

Daryl se removió inquieto en su lugar cuando escuchó aquello y susurró un "para". Pero ella continuó hablando. Decía algo del "último hombre en pie". Y seguía llorando.

Daryl quiso hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Así que sólo contó historias –él nunca le había contado esas historias a nadie- y ella rió.

Luego vino el fuego, y ella sonreía aún más. Lo animó a hacer esa estupidez de mostrar el dedo medio.

_¿Importa? Sí, importa._

Y le cumplió un estúpido capricho a una adolescente, dejaron el único lugar seguro que habían encontrado en semanas para quemarlo y caminar de noche en el bosque, una trampa mortal.

Pero no, no todo había sido por ella. Por primera vez, Daryl hizo algo por él. Quemó esa caseta porque quería, porque alguna vez él había vivido en un lugar parecido, porque quería saber que se sentía hacer algo por él.

Y tiró de ella, como la primera vez. Ella lo miró y comenzó a caminar. Él la siguió.

…

_**Ay pero que emoción, escribí después de tanto tiempo!**_

_**Espero que les guste y gracias por leer yyy… ¡FELIZ CUMPLE ATRASADO MAIII! TE QUIEROOO.**_

_**Cambio y fuera, Yami.**_


	4. Mundo de hoy

**Disclaimer:** ojalá fuera Rick Kirkman, así podría saludar personalmente a Norman pero bueno, sólo soy una pobre chica estudiante de historia que lidia con su enamoramiento de su profesor de sociología. Por si no les quedó claro, THE WALKING DEAD NO ES MÍO. Todo lo demás, bueno, es mi locura.

**Parting:** Beth/ Daryl. Personajes secundarios: Rick. Después se nombra a uno que otro.

**Rating:** K+ (sí, así, bien tranquilito)

_**Título: De monstruos y hombres.**_

_**By: Kick-69**_

_**Capítulo IV: Mundo de hoy.**_

Daryl siguió esa estúpida cruz blanca por horas. Ella fue más veloz.

Beth se había ido, y él no tenía esperanzas. Y no porque ella se hubiese ido, sino porque él sabía cómo era el mundo. Como había sido siempre y como era hoy, especialmente hoy.

Había llovido, o quizá había sido niebla. O rocío. No sabía explicar muy bien cómo se sentía. Nunca supo.

Se tiró al suelo y respiró profundamente. Los músculos agarrotados a causa de la ballesta y la corrida. El camino se bifurcaba, la clásica señal de cruz. Una señal de cómo había sido la vida antes.

Con horarios y días, con olores y sabores.

Hoy era sucia y muerta, con reglas peores que las de antes y él seguía solo.

Solo.

Escuchó la gramilla partirse. Sabía que alguien se acercaba. ¿Quizá era Beth, otra vez con un arma y la adrenalina en su cuerpo?

…

_**A qué es raro leer capis tan cortos, ¿no? Quise alargarlos, pero me gustan como están así. Es como que a mí me dicen mucho, no sé si me enamoré de esta historia perdidamente xD**_

_**¡FELIZ CUMPLE ATRASADO AGAIN, MAI!**_

_**Y gracias por leer, cambio y fuera, Yami.**_


	5. Cielo y paz

**Disclaimer:** ojalá fuera Rick Kirkman, así podría saludar personalmente a Norman pero bueno, sólo soy una pobre chica estudiante de historia que lidia con su enamoramiento de su profesor de sociología. Por si no les quedó claro, THE WALKING DEAD NO ES MÍO. Todo lo demás, bueno, es mi locura.

**Parting:** Beth/ Daryl. Personajes secundarios: Rick. Después se nombra a uno que otro.

**Rating:** K+ (sí, así, bien tranquilito)

_**Título: De monstruos y hombres.**_

_**By: Kick-69**_

_**Capítulo V: Cielo y paz.**_

Beth se sentía aturdida y no podía entender de donde venía tanta sangre. Daryl boqueaba como pez fuera de agua, intentaba decirle algo.

La pequeña Greene se acercó a su boca, sentía las lágrimas calientes castigar sus ojos.

—¿Sí?- murmuró ella con la voz amortiguado por el dolor.

—Te… he extr…añado como los… mil demo…nios, niña.

Ella rió a pesar de todo y dejó reposar su mano fría sobre la nuca caliente de él. Pero cuando él intentó sonreír y de sus labios sólo brotó sangre, no aguantó más y lloró sobre su pecho como si fuera el último día. Porque él no fue el último hombre en pie.

Sintió la mano tosca, acariciar sus cabellos y ella levantó su rostro. Daryl le sonreía, una sonrisa roja. Beth podía oír a los demás. Cambiaban los pesos en sus pies y alguna que otra persona lloraba. Daryl bajó su mano por su oreja, por sus pómulos, por sus labios, por su nuca. Y casi cayó sobre su vientre abultado.

—Lo cuidaré, Daryl. Lo juro- murmuró corriéndole un poco de flequillo sucio de sus ojos azules que hoy no eran tormenta.

Hoy eran cielo y paz.

—Tú… me ex..tra..

—Todos lo haremos, idiota Dixon. Todos- murmuró y dejó descender su rostro para darle un cálido beso en su mejilla — pero yo más — le aseguró al oído y pudo sentir sobre su pelo como los labios del hombre tiraron en una sonrisa.

Cuando Beth levantó su rostro, los ojos de Daryl estaban cerrados. Su pecho ya no se movía. Pero él tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Beth acarició un poco su rostro, y con cuidado sacó un pañuelo amarillento pero limpio de su mochila y lo embebió de agua de la botella. No le importó si así derrochaba agua que ellos usaban para beber. Ella sólo lo quería ver limpio. Como su alma tan grande.

Y Carol se arrodilló a su lado y ayudó a la muchacha que temblaba de pies a cabezas. Y ambas, con ayuda de Maggie y Sasha, limpiaron toda la sangre. Y la propia Beth, desfundó su cuchillo y acarició su rostro por última vez. Ignoró el sonido asqueroso del hueso quebrado y recordó su risa ronca; cuando aplastó el cuchillo en el cerebro mientras Daryl, abría los ojos de vuelta.

…

Beth lavaba con fuerza el chaleco de cuero con alas blancas cocidas a su espalda. Quería sacarle toda la sangre. No quería que estuviera manchado.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella y sintió como Rick se sentaba a su lado con Judtih sobre sus hombros. La pequeña debía tener cerca de dos años. Hacía tanto que no los veía.

—Lo guardaremos — comenzó Beth —yo lo guardaré, y se lo daremos a la pequeña patea traseros. Sé que él hubiera querido eso.

Rick se sorprendió de no oírla quebrarse. Ella solo refregaba y bajaba la camiseta, estirada y sucia, intentando cubrir su vientre.

—Creo que tu bebé lo quisiera más…

—Este bebé no es de él, Rick. Daryl nunca me tocó. Él solo me cuidó y aguantó mis lloriqueos. Él siempre me cuidó, Daryl lo único que hizo fue cuidarme — insistió velozmente intentando de ahuyentar con sus pestañas las lágrimas que insistían en salir.

Rick sonrió tristemente. La pequeña en sus hombros lloriqueaba para poder chapotear en el agua. La bajó y dejó que la niña se sentara sobre la orilla del río sujetándola por debajo de sus bracitos y enseñándole a tirar piedras.

Pudo ver de soslayo que Beth alzó el chaleco y sonreía triunfante de no ver ninguna mancha.

—No lo dudo, Beth. Él siempre nos cuidó.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió, pero esta vez con cierta tristeza. Se levantó -no con cierta dificultad- y miró más allá de los árboles. Inconscientemente, como venía haciendo en los últimos meses, acarició el bulto en su vientre quien con fuerza inusual, le pateó sobre una costilla. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor pero le sonrió a Rick tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Daryl sería un buen nombre, ¿qué opinas, Rick?

El hombre, con ciertas cicatrices y una mano menos, le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

…

_**¡Y HEMOS LLEGADO A SU FIN! Por fis, no me mate, ¿vale? No sé como llegué a este punto, quizá en el momento que escribí "me extrañarás tanto cuando me haya ido, Daryl Dixon". Perdón si las hago sufrir, ¿pero nunca han leído esa frase que reconoce las etapas del lector a escritor? Bueno, quizá me entiendan así jaja**_

_**Muchas gracias por su paciencia infinita, espero les haya agradado este shortfic, que hayan sonreído y pensado cosas linda. La idea era mostrar que Beth es fuerte, no como muchos dicen. Creo que todas las personas que alguna vez intentaron suicidarse, son las más fuerte. Porque decidieron vivir luego de querer vivir.**_

_**Mai, espero te haya gustado este pequeño presente. Gracias por tanto y perdón por tan poco (y tan atrasado u.u). Te quiero.**_

_**¡Y las quiero! **_

_**Espero verlas pronto, besitos y cambio y fuera.**_

_**Yami **___


End file.
